1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a projection type liquid crystal displaying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional projection type liquid crystal displaying device is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2916/1985. This device is arranged in such a way that three different liquid crystal panels on which picture elements of red, green and blue (R, G, B) are formed are employed; the individual panels are equipped with light sources; and the picture elements are displayed on a screen by synthesizing beams of light transmitting the liquid crystal panels with the aid of a dichroic mirror.